Polar Opposites
by Gone-to-Lunch-Indefinately
Summary: A rough day at work leaves Katze tired. All Daryl wants to do is make him feel better but Katze doesn't want anything at the moment. Did he just make a mistake that will ruin their whole relationship? Read and find out! KatzeDaryl YAOI


**This was requested by Yaoi Flame. Yay! My very first request! I hope you enjoy!**

A raspy sigh sounded through the air, the soft sound bouncing off the walls making it seem louder. It had been a long day in the black market and Katze found the idea of a long night's rest quite enjoyable. Outside his apartment window the rain was pouring down heavily, covering the entire city in shimmering puddles. Walking over to the window, he let out a shallow breath and watched as it left a circle of steam on the cold glass. Staring at his reflection Katze slowly let a pale hand travel up to trace the scar over his left eye, brushing away a couple strands of his red hair. It had been a long time since Riki had taken the box of black moon from him and had died along with Iason in the collapsing building.

Letting those memories of long ago take him over, he subconsciously walked into his bathroom to take a long, hard-earned shower. Little did he know that the door to his apartment had slowly slipped open, revealing one of Iason's now ex-furniture.

--

The sound of running water hit the young man's ears as he made his way into the familiar apartment complex. It had been months since the last time he had stepped into this room and it would've probably been more had it not been for Iason's death. The young man sighed as he sat down on the all too familiar bed covers, running a frail hand through his brown hair. Thoughts of when he first became Iason's furniture ran through his head as he waited patiently for the apartment's bathroom door to open.

It had been years ago and the young man could still remember every little detail from way back then. The crowded streets, busy markets, and the black market were all still very fresh in his mind. What stood out the most in his memory though was that of a certain red head by the name of Katze. He could remember the stoic look on his face when they had first shook hands in greeting, the grave looking scar that went from the top of his face down to almost touching his chin, his dull auburn eyes that bore straight through him, but most of all he remembered his deep commanding voice. He had seemed so serious and hard working when they had first met. Upon getting to know Katze, the young man found this to be true; in fact, it was almost his entire life story.

He could remember stepping into Katze's shiny black car before they sought of to Iason's mansion. The ride there was silent one—not an eerie silence though—it was a nice silence, soothing almost. Much more relaxing than the constant yells and shouts out in the streets. Occasionally there was a bit of small talk between the two, lasting for a couple minutes before it all died down into that soothing silence once more.

When they had arrived at the mansion and he had taken his first few steps on to rich land, he could already tell that he wasn't going to enjoy this place as much as he would rather enjoy the calming silence with the red head he barely even knew. Was it love at first sight? He doubted it—it was more like lust at first glance.

"Daryl?"

The sudden voice brought said brunette's thoughts to a halt as he looked over to the bathroom door, smiling longingly at the man he knew he loved.

"Yes Katze?" Daryl questioned back as he stared at the towel hanging loosely from Katze's frame.

"What are you doing here? It's late." Katze murmured as he walked over to sit along side Daryl.

"I know that," Daryl spoke, his smile never fading. "But I felt lonely sitting in my apartment all alone. I thought you could keep me company."

"Aren't you _supposed_ to feel lonely when you're _alone_," Katze said sarcastically as he reached for a cigarette and lit it up, placing it delicately between his lips. "And who let you in here in the first place?"

"What's the matter?" Daryl asked as his smile finally faded. He looked over to the red head with worried eyes. "Bad day at work?"

"Worse," he responded, blowing a puff of gray smoke into the air as he exhaled loudly, "But it's none of your concern so don't bother asking."

"What happened?"

"Didn't I just say don't bother asking?" Katze said slight anger evident in his tone.

"I just want to know. Maybe I can help with some of the stress." Daryl insisted.

"No, you can't help when it comes to my work."

Katze sighed roughly as he put out the cigarette in the ash tray nearby. Standing up, he left Daryl on the bed as he went to go stare out the window of his apartment down to the streets below. Back on the bed Daryl frowned to himself as a wave of disappointment washed over him when the thought that Katze didn't trust him with his work sunk in. Sighing silently to himself, he looked over to his love as a smirk made its way up to his features.

"You know, you look really sexy when you're all pissed off like that." Daryl said as he lay on his back to get a better look at the red head. "If we both weren't castrated I would so want to fuck you."

The sudden comment made Katze stare at Daryl incredulously, his usually lifeless eyes wide in slight shock. All of that quickly disappeared from the stern man's physique as he went back to being his usual self.

"You don't mean that," Katze said lowly, turning back to the window.

"If I didn't mean that then why am I still by your side?" Daryl questioned, his smirk growing wider.

Silence consumed the room as the tension thickened. Honestly, Katze couldn't come up with an answer for that one. Turning slowly towards his bed, he set his ice cold glare on the brunette currently occupying it.

"Look, I'm not in the mood," He said, venom showing through his words. "Just go home for tonight."

A look of pain made its way into Daryl's eyes as he sat up from Katze's bed. He frowned mostly to himself as he stood from the soft comforter and faced the red head. The thought of rejection numbed his heart so much that he barely noticed the tears pricking at his eyes.

"Fine," he said, walking towards the door slowly. "I'll leave you alone."

The loud slamming of his apartment door echoed through the room as Katze sighed heavily to himself. A feeling of regret wormed its way into his heart as he stared emptily at the door. Katze looked back over to his reflection in the window, his usually stoic face now holding a look of remorse. Brushing a few strands of his hair out of his eye for the second time that night, he stared angrily at the scar he hated so very much, when a realization finally struck him. Throughout his entire time of knowing Daryl, whether it be good times or bad, the young brunette was always there by his side no matter what. Daryl didn't care whether he had a big scar running across his face or not; what he really cared about was the person Katze really was. When his moment of realizing had ended, Katze turned back towards the door while cursing slightly under his breath.

"What have I just done?"

--

Daryl tried his best to keep his tears at bay as he made his way through the apartment building's hallways. When he reached the elevator he stopped, tapping his foot slightly as he waited impatiently for the doors to open so he could go home.

Who was he kidding? How could Katze ever love a guy like him when they were exactly polar opposites? The only thing they ever had in common was that they both worked for Iason at a time, and now even that connection is gone! Loving someone who has nothing in common with you would be really difficult and Daryl was sure that the relationship would be extremely hard to maintain. He might as well give up now while he still had a chance.

"Daryl, wait,"

The voice of his love caught his attention once more as he turned around, almost too eagerly to see him. Remembering that he was supposed to be sad about the fact he practically got dumped Daryl put a pout on his face as he _tried_ to glare at Katze.

"I thought you wanted me to go home," Daryl hissed as Katze stopped right in front of him.

"I, uh…"

"Look, if you have nothing to say then I'm just gonna get going."

Daryl turned away from Katze once more, about to walk over to the stairwell. He would rather walk down the flights of stairs then wait out in the hall in an awkward silence with Katze. A sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him completely in his tracks though as he was roughly turned around to face the red head once more.

"What are you—"

Daryl was cut off as Katze roughly pushed him up against the hallway wall and placed his lips on the startled young man. Eyes wide open Daryl watched as Katze's own eyes slowly shut as he settled into the rough kiss. Daryl was about to kiss back when Katze suddenly pulled away a bit reluctantly.

"What was that for?" Daryl asked a bit breathless.

"Think of it as an apology," Katze said through shallow breaths, his voice usually rough voice having a softer edge to it now.

Daryl smiled to himself again as he closed his eyes in pure bliss. Maybe loving a man who was your polar opposite had it's upsides after all.

"Do you think I could get another one?" Daryl asked himself, chuckling slightly.

"Another what?" Katze asked, confused as to what the younger brunette was saying.

"Apology," was the simple reply.

A smirk made its way to both of heir faces as Katze slowly moved in to the point there were only mere centimeters between the two of them.

"What do you think?"

With that said, Katze closed the small distance between them in another mind blowing kiss. Daryl smiled lustfully into it as he ran one hand through Katze's red hair, his other hand trailing slowly down Katze's still bare back.

The sound of the elevator opening up startled the couple out of their kiss as they looked over to the gaping metal doors. Luckily, nobody seemed to be inside the small area to witness the display going on in the hallway.

"Let's get back to your room," Daryl whispered, slowly tracing the scar on his lover's face. "We wouldn't want anybody else seeing you in the hallway while you're still only wearing a towel."

A very slight hue of scarlet made its way to Katze's cheeks to which Daryl happily smirked at.

"Yeah," Katze murmured lowly as he stepped away from Daryl so he could get off the wall.

And with that they both made their way back into the dark room. Daryl was pretty sure that tonight would be pretty eventful.

* * *

**I so hope I didn't butcher their personalities! I'm sorry if this is shorter than you expected considering how long I took with it! I honestly couldn't think of ANYTHING! This was like, my first time writing yaoi. Well, thanks for reading!**

* * *


End file.
